Trying Too Hard
by Violent Words
Summary: Harry's trying to get to know Draco, but Ron and Hermione think he's mental for it. Draco pushes him away, and then pulls him back...And with Sirius Black on the loose...Harry may just finally loose his mind...Set during PoA. Friendship/Drama/Romance.
1. Decided

Welcome to my first NON Wrestling fanfiction! There will MORE than likely be slightly out of character, having not written a Harry Potter fanfiction before. I do not own Harry Potter and his friends/enemies...They belong to J.K Rowling. Damn it.

* * *

><p>When did Draco become such a problem? He was never this bad, but lately the insults had been worse, and even the way he just simply glared at them. Hermione was getting called 'Mud-Blood' more often, and Ron had been through the hospital wings about half of those times, for curses going badly. He'd had his own legs stuck together for six hours before, as no one could conjure up a powerful enough reversal spell.<p>

Harry's next thought, was when did Draco HAVE so many problems? The boy always seemed so pale, and he'd caught sight of the odd bruise or two, when he'd bothered to look. He couldn't talk about it with anybody. No one in the school cared for the Slytherin, whom was alone more and more often these days. Even Crabbe and Goyle avoided him for as long as they could get away with it. He'd gotten kicked off of the Quidditch team, which had resulted in his father sending a Howler, for everyone to hear.

Honestly, Harry had no clue why he cared, just that he could almost understand. Sure, Harry had been hit over the head once or twice by his uncle, and whacked at the a Smeltings stick by his big cousin, but other than that, he knew what it was like when you had no friends to help you through things.

Watching Draco trying to hide the newest bruise on his arm over at the Slytherin table, all alone, Harry promised himself, he'd try to get along with his arch nemesis - as difficult as it would be.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Malfoy, hang on!" Harry called after the blonde boy, who only turned his head for a second. In only two years, Draco had changed a lot. For a start, he'd gotten paler, and he'd stopped slicking his hair back, letting it fall messily instead. It looked good on him, Harry decided, continuing to chase him.<p>

"Go away, Potter...What do you want anyway? You hate me as much as everyone lately." Draco spat at him. Harry sighed. This was going to be an awful lot of work, he realised.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you...I noticed you were struggling through History of Magic...Um...if you ever need help..." He started, before realising he sounded really pathetic. Draco apparently thought so too.

"Potter, did Weasel-bee throw a stink pellet in your ear, or did you just end up on the wrong side of a messed up Furnunculus spell? I don't need help...You might, but I don't...'if I ever need help'. Why would I need YOUR help?"

"I...I don't know. I'm sorry." Harry grumbled. "By the way, Malfoy...You'd have more friends if you weren't so rude to everybody! It could get you a lot further than the rate you're going." He informed the cold eyed blonde, who's hand fell to his wand, and flicked the hawthorn stick to Harry's throat.

"Don't you ever insult me like that again, Potter...Just be lucky I'm late enough to not have time to hex you." Draco snarled near Harry's face, turning and stalking off, leaving Harry there to frown at Draco's back. Ron and Hermione would call him crazy for even offering, but he really though the boy could use somebody.

_What is going on with you, Harry? This boy called Ron and his family poor, and many other names, along with various insults towards Hermione...So why do you want to help? _A voice in the back of his head asked him.

"Oh shut up." He grumbled, as if the voice were real, and then ran towards his class, just remembering what Draco had said about being late. He slid into his normal spot, apologising to Professor Sprout, and frowning at the vicious looking, growling, plant staring him in the face. He avoided Ron's eyes on him, from the other side of the greenhouse. He knew there would surely be questions, but he would avoid them as long as possible.

It wasn't long. Hermione happened to be only a few spots away, and was able to trade out with, a very frustrated, Seamus.

"Harry, you're going mental! Why would Draco Malfoy accept your friendship, or you his?" The brunette asked him, as Harry tried to work out what his plant was doing. If he didn't know better, it looked like it had recently eaten, and was choking on it. He glared at Hermione.

"I don't know! I'd like to think that after a couple years of this...blatant stupidity, we'd be mature enough to work things out...But, it looks like I'm going to have to try for longer."

"Harry, you're being a fool! Honestly, he'll never accept your help, or your friendship. I'd get over it. I know you regret not shaking his hand on the train, but this is beyond annoying..."

"So is you being a know-it-all." Harry snapped at her. Hermione gave him a slightly hurt look, but he ignored it. He was tired of Hermione knowing what was best for him. She frowned, like he'd slapped her, and glanced over at Ron shrugging her shoulders, and shaking her head.

Ron rolled his eyes. Harry really was more stubborn than Hermione and Ron had given credit for. Why he continued to try and help that snob, Malfoy, he'd never work out. Harry was becoming almost obsessed with Malfoy, and that worried both of his friends.

Somehow, Harry was oblivious to the looks Hermione and Ron were giving him, and as soon as Professor Sprout let them go, he was out of the green house before anyone could stop him. Ron joined Hermione outside, complaining about Dean Thomas.

"You'd think he knew what to feed the damn thing, and not to prune down by the roots…What's wrong, 'Mione, you look ready to cry?" Ron stopped moaning about Dean, when he caught sight of Hermione's face.

"Harry called me a know-it-all! He's never called me that!" Hermione wailed slightly, wiping the tears from her eyes. "This isn't the Harry we know, this is the mental replacement that came out of the Chamber of Secrets!" She continued, resting her head against Ron, who blinked awkwardly.

"We'll sort him out, don't worry. As soon as his obsession with Draco is done, he'll be back to the exact same Harry he was." Ron said, doubting his own words. Hermione doubted them too. Harry was already back in the castle, and they had a free period to spend. Hermione settled, for once, for sitting down by the lake, instead of going through her homework like a house elf did chores.

* * *

><p>Harry had chosen somewhere much more private. He'd discovered a little hatch, in his second year, just outside the DADA classroom, and he spent most of his time there, in his make-shift sleeping placestudy hall.

When he entered his special hide out, he flung his bag to the side, and sat down on the single armchair in the whole room, snarling to himself, as he pulled out the journal he'd gotten over the holiday's.

The orignal had come from a random, off handed, and nearly rude, comment, in which his Potions master, Severus Snape had suggested a journal, in order to 'Help Potter focus on his studies, instead of being so fascinated with whatever trauma picking up a wand brought him each day.'

Mean as it was, Snape did have a valid point. He tugged forward a table he'd stolen from one of the class rooms, and started to write.

_Remember that promise I made, at the end of last year? When I first got you? Well, I've tried, I really, really have. I'm in my third year at the moment, and we're about six weeks into term. _

_And mission 'Try To Be Nicer To Draco Malfoy has so far been an absolute failure. He's so…resistant to any kind of help! Crabbe and Goyle don't speak to him anymore - nobody does, he hasn't had a single letter from his parents since he showed up here this year._

_I'm worried, but I can't help Draco, if I don't know what's wrong. Maybe something happened at home? I know I messed up their slave at the end of last year, Dobby, but that shouldn't have added much pressure to the family - The Malfoy's practically have enough money to hire every house elf there is, and ten or so future generations from them._

_I'm getting annoyed, but I've only being going for six weeks. Hopefully, I'll have him talking to me, even just a little bit, by the end of next term. Damn you, Draco._

_Remember when I said I may have been falling in love? Well, I was. Hard. Head first into the pool of freezing ice cold water that are Draco's fucking eyes. If they were any colder these days, he'd be able to put out fires just by looking at them. Yeah, I'm in love with the enemy. Yeah, I'm probably trying too hard to help him out, but I won't stop until I know he's okay. _

_It's a young age to realise you're potentially gay, or bisexual, but I've gotten over the idea that anybody, aside from the writers at _The Daily Prophet _would really care all that much. I know the Dursley's probably wouldn't. Hell, they were pissed off enough at me over what happened with Aunt Marge, that I could have told them then, and they would never have noticed it._

_I should be doing my studies…I'll write more, I think. I don't know, I'll write when I get the time to. My head feels like it's going to explode from the extra classes we're taking. Hermione's been really weird too, but that's not any of my business…yet Draco is. I'll work everything out, somehow. Don't know when, or how, but I'll do it. Anyway, more later…_

Harry quickly put his quill down, as, somehow, the hatch came opened, to his annoyance. Draco jumped through, growling like a dog.

"Stupid bloody Crabbe…Oww." He complained, rubbing at his side, before he seemed to notice Harry was there, and frowned, dropping his hand.

"What are you doing here, Potter?"

"I'd ask you the same question!" Harry found himself snapping back.

"I've been coming here since first year! How the fuck did you know about this room?"

"Would ask you the same question, Draco!" Harry snapped back at him. Draco froze in place at the use of his first name. Harry never called him Draco, unless he was mocking him. Then it occurred to him, Harry was probably pretty annoyed.

"Are you kidding? Father informed me of every nook and cranny in this place before I even showed up here! I would always come here, when Crabbe and Goyle's idiocy started bothering me." Draco told Harry, with half a mind to curse the boy, then and there.

Harry frowned, unsure how he'd managed to stumble across the room. He remembered tripping over the slightly open hatch one day, after being particularly frustrated about Lochart refusing to teach them real things, opting instead for his tales of wisdom, which as they'd found out late last year, were all complete and utter bullshit. When he explained this to Draco, he snickered.

"Of course, that's how the Muggle-raised wizards always work things out about our world - By complete accident, with no clue about what they've just done, or how." Draco said absently, waving his hand. "Take you and your friend, Granger, for example…Although, I must say, Weasel-bee's lack of talent is a shock, coming from a pure blood family…"

"Your lack of teeth will be in a minute." Harry snapped at him, shoving his things back in a bag, and checking the time.

"Got enough time to find a place to start next time around…Would you please move?" He said coolly. But Draco didn't move so much as an inch.

"I want to know something, first, Potter." He said, standing in front of the ladder, while Harry tried wishing for another door out, despite knowing that wouldn't work. This room did not generate things at need - a shame, it would come in more handy than it's current state.

"What?"

"Did you mean what you said to me this morning? Just found Weasel-bee consoling the Mudblood - "

"Don't call her that!"

" - about you calling her a know-it-all! I would never believe that. I may be rubbing off on you yet, Potter…Remark like that towards your best friend, I'm stunned, coming from such a 'proud, noble and brave' Gryffindor! That remark belongs in the ranks of 'Slimy, awful and rude' Slytherin." Draco informed him.

Harry snarled, and aimed his wand straight at Malfoy, before the words he'd just written in his journal came back through his ears, and he lowered his wand.

"Yes, I meant it. Now, if you aren't accepted my help, then please move, I'd like to get some work done, before I have to off to that loon, Trelawney…"

"The ding-bat who teaches Divination? Why on earth would you take that class, of all the more interesting ones you could have selected?" Draco wanted to know.

"I thought it would be helpful…It's only proved so far, that I'm going to be mauled to death by a Grim, or murdered by Sirius Black." Harry informed Draco, shoving the boy aside a little.

He heard uttered words, and his body froze, head to toe. _Damn it, why's he so eager to talk NOW?_

"I warned you earlier, no shoving me…I'll let you go, if you promise to apologise, got it?" Draco asked curiously. Harry, of course, couldn't answer him, but Draco let him go anyway.

"Why are you such a jerk, Malfoy?" Harry asked, his offer of an apology. Draco actually paused for a minute to think about it.

"Don't know…dad's a jerk, mummy's not exactly nice…And auntie's a mental case…I've got all those traits. Must be a family thing." Draco said, abnormally cheerfully, until Harry caught sight of a new bruise on the back of his hand.

"What's that?"

"Frustration being taken out against a wall. Nothing abnormal…Why am I even talking about this sort of thing to you, Potter?"

"…Because I'm easy to talk to?"

"Piss off, Potter…Go meet up with that Dingbat…Hope the Dementors get you."

"Right back at you."

"That's the lamest response ever."Harry held a single finger over his shoulder, annoyed. Every effort he tried to make, the Slytherin boy just pissed him off, and he didn't want to do it anymore. Then later, with only his four poster bed to hide it, his heart would break a little more, and he'd get over himself by the time morning came back around.

Sliding into Divination, he caught sight of the old ding-bat wandering around absently, trying to find something or other. When she caught sight of Harry, she jumped slightly, and pointed a finger at him.

"Yes, I know I'm going to die, I don't need to hear it again, Professor." He complained gently, taking his normal seat. She sat down in front of him.

"Why do you try so hard to help the boy?" She rasped, and Harry looked upwards, in shock. He'd thought she was just a phoney! How would she know that? She pressed on. "The blonde one…the one you used to detest? The rest is so clouded for me, as it hides buried within private thoughts and feelings…"

This was creeping him out. Period. He already wanted class to be over, and it hadn't even started yet. He couldn't think of an answer, that Trelawney wouldn't go blabbing about. She seemed to snap out of whatever she was in, and continued dancing around the room oddly, as if she'd lost yet something else.

By the time class ended, Harry was completely annoyed. She'd informed him, by more damned tea leaves, that some 'ignored feelings' would soon show up in his life.

What ignored feelings? He admitted his own feelings, so what else would that leave. Someone prodded their wand to his back, and he turned around to see.

Draco was waiting for him.

"That offer still on? The old ghost just informed me, if my marks don't go up, I'm doomed." Draco said dully. "Believe me, I don't want to be asking you, but as it appears, it appears to be a house law that you have to be bad at history in Slytherin."

Harry inwardly chuckled, as he imagined Ron and Hermione's looks behind him. "Yeah, sure…After dinner, in the spare…hour or so we've got, now we're older? Library?"

"Thanks, Potter…I'll owe you one if I pass." Draco said, turning on his heel, ignoring a first year girl who quite obviously said 'freak' as he passed her.

He turned around, and wished Muggle camera's worked in this castle. He'd have to freeze time, and find Collin Creevy, so he could keep that memory forever. Both their jaws had to be tripping people behind them. He found it all too amusing, and burst out laughing.

"What? I offered him help earlier, and he took it. I'm not gonna back out now."

"Are. You. MENTAL? The perfect opportunity to have Malfoy kicked out of the school, and you HELP him? Did he knock you on the head?"

"Ron! Everyone deserves to be taught! But still, Harry, Malfoy? He sent a snake after you second year, practically was responsible for putting Gryffindor last place in the standings, AND for Hagrid having to give up poor Norbert! What are you thinking?"

"He's been lonely lately, haven't you seen? He's been…broken, I guess is the right word. He's got no one, and I…everyone should have somebody, even if they aren't who you expect them to be."

"Mate, you sound like you're planning to ask him out, instead of just helping him with History of Magic…How come you never help me with that mind-numbingly boring subject, anyway?"

"Hermione generally helps you with everything…And I am not planning to ask him out!" _Yet._ He allowed himself to finish his sentence in his head. "Look, there's an escaped killer after me, and according to our Divination teacher, there's also some…dog wolf thing. Grim, whatever. Let me make my decisions this once, please? I really do believe Draco has some good in him."

"Draco? …Hang on, you called him by his first name."

"I call you and Hermione by your first names." Harry retorted, turning around and walking towards his next class, vowing to sit as far away from his two, maybe not quite friends these days, as he potentially could. He tried to remember what lesson it was, not really in the mood to go fishing through his bag for a timetable he was surely not going to find.

When he finally remembered, he smirked. Potions class, perfect opportunity to go over some details of the class Malfoy was failing. He knew Draco was a dab hand at potions, and would probably point it out to him if he was doing something wrong. He hoped so - Draco now owed him one.

When he made it there, he instantly stole the spot by Draco, who glared at him for a second. Harry could feel Ron's eyes burning holes in his neck as he walked through, Hermione right beside him.

"Figured while we were here, we'd go over a little bit of your history of magic homework - you generally finish potions pretty quickly." Harry said quickly, and quietly, hoping Snape wouldn't walk through in any great hurry, as he started setting his cauldron up.

"Thought the Dementors would get you - damn." Draco absently mused, but he pulled out his history of magic homework, none the less, and Harry looked over it, as he read through the basic outline of what Draco was supposed to be doing for his make-up tests.

"More goblin rebellions? Honestly, does he teach anything else?" Harry complained softly. Draco was unable to help but snicker, as Harry continued reading.

"Should be able to give you a hand with this, and what I can't, the books should surely do something." Harry informed the blonde, who nodded, before turning his head.

"Why do you…why are you suddenly being so nice to me?" Draco asked curiously, as more students trickled, some unwillingly, into the dark dungeon, in which Harry had taken to lighting his wand to see in.

Harry shrugged. "You need someone to keep you sane, right? We all do. And, personally, I'd like to be there for you, for some bloody reason I can't explain." Was all Harry told him. Draco didn't believe that though…not one single word of it.

* * *

><p>That's the end of the chapter…Probably a little weird, but, I'll work it out as I type this up. That, and it's quarter past midnight currently, so that probably does nothing for it. Anyway, until next time!<p> 


	2. Closer, Further

Next time is much sooner then I thought. What happens when I'm on pain killers that have caffeine in them . Insert 'No sleep for Violent' here - ( ) …sorry.

Anyway, I own NOBODY. I wish I did, but I am not so lucky. If I DID own the Harry Potter franchise, Harry would have shook Draco's hand, and been sorted into Slytherin. They'd have started going out in their third year, Harry would be a Death Eater when he turned 16.

He would have married Draco when he turned 17, and they'd have had a boy and a girl (through the wonders of the wizarding world), Scorpius and Bellatrix (after Auntie Bella), and Voldemort would randomly die through a Muggle disease, and Harry would become lord of all Evil, and Headmaster at Hogwarts.

Ginny Weasley would die a HORRIBLE twitching death at Draco's hands - She was such an afterthought, it's so obvious!

But, alas, I don't. SO…Onwards with this slightly fucked up story.

* * *

><p>"…Bloody hell, Draco, you really do suck. It was 'Boron the Bastard' not 'Bony the Boneless' who led the rebellion! No wonder you're failing, do you pay ANY attention, or just make these names up on the spot?" Harry asked, as he went through Draco's assignments. Draco snarled.<p>

"I do TRY, Potter, but my family never believed that studying Goblin Rebellion's was considered History of Magic! They preferred to teach me about wars, and family trees…" Draco grumbled under his breath. Harry snickered, as he continued reading through Draco's latest failed essay.

"You write very neatly…" Harry said randomly, and Draco raised an eyebrow at him. That was one of the last things he expected to fall out of the Gryffindor's mouth.

"That's an odd thing to comment on, Potter! I get the feeling you don't like silence." Draco teased him gently, and Harry blushed a shade or two darker than his usual skin colour.

"I don't…When I'm at home, it's always silent unless I'm getting yelled at, or beaten up by Dudley's cane…That raises a yelp or two, with the occasional bruise…I've learned to be wary of silence, anyway. Nothing good has ever come from it, except for I don't get hit by that accursed cane."

"I knew you were a chatter box for some reason or another." Draco said, smirking at Harry, who suddenly seemed quite obsessed with the quill he was using to correct Draco's work.

"Yeah, well…You used to be just as bad!" Was Harry's lame excuse for a comeback. Draco was enjoying himself, as he leaned back.

"Honestly, your insults have been pathetic lately. What's gotten into you, or was I right about the Furnunculous spell?" The ghostly blonde drawled gently. Harry made a face at him, and intentionally spilt his ink pot over a piece of parchment he'd placed, so to cover Draco's work.

"Oops."

"POTTER! You have no clue how long it took me to get the wrong information!" Draco complained. Harry seemed to find this incredibly funny. Draco snarled at him a little, and tried a reversal spell. When he did, he found the page was completely blank.

Bemused, Draco moved things until he found his work. Harry snickered hysterically, while Draco looked from the blank one to his work.

"Gotcha!"

"…That Grim can't get here fast enough, can it?" Draco muttered, as Harry swiped the parchment back and poured over it again, occasionally scratching something out, and writing words on top of it, to fix up what Draco had - completely - messed up.

They stayed there, until Madam Pince told them to go. Draco checked out the books, while Harry packed their study things away.

While Madam Pince locked up, Draco very quietly convinced Harry to come with him to the room under the hatch outside DADA classroom.

"Might as well call it 'our room'…" Draco murmured when Harry agreed. They snuck their way down the many corridors, narrowly avoiding Mrs. Norris ("Remind me to kick her on the way back," Draco muttered as she passed them), and Lupin, who frowned at the shadows for a second, but ignored it and continued on his way.

They finally made it, and Harry flung open the hatch and jumped in. Draco jumped after him, pulling the hatch quietly as he did so.

"Honestly, teachers are far too snooty about bed time hours. For crying out loud - if we're studying, they should allow you to stay in the Library, as long as a house elf or something comes and checks on you…"

"Hang on! There are HOUSE ELVES here?" Harry asked, eyes widening in shock. Draco scoffed, setting out his work, including a Potions essay he could work on.

"Yes, honestly, Harry! How do you think the beds are made, if you don't make them yourself? Or how the fire is STLL going in the mornings, even if you're first awake? And how does the food magically pop up onto the tables like that?"

"I see your point…Strange…" Harry muttered to himself, as he sat down at the table, grinning a little. Draco smiled at it.

"This one's from the back of Potions, isn't it? I recognise the carving here…" He pointed out a carving with the letters 'LM & NL' on it. "My mum and dad used this one…There used to be a time they were so in love with each other, that evil never mattered…Until…"

"HE showed up, and…"

"Fucked it all up - yes…Mother was apparently scared blind, from the stories Auntie Bella used to tell me…She's in Azkaban now." Draco said quietly, making a start on his Potions essay, while Harry continued with Draco's HoM, which steadily became easier to do. Professor Binns often repeated questions, and scenarios over and over again.

"Potter…what do you get out of this whole arrangement? You do my HoM homework, and…What do you expect in return?"

_A kiss for each essay will do…_

_SHUT UP!_

"Shut up and accept it gracefully…I can offer to help somebody without expecting something in return. Believe me, I've done it my whole life.."

"I could get you out of Professor Dingbat's classes every now and again, or help with Potions, or…"

"Malfoy. It's. FINE. Honestly, it's not worthy of being questioned of. I'll tutor you for History of Magic, and you…Um…"

"Shut up and accept it gracefully?" Draco's lips turned upwards, and Harry had to lower his head back down to the parchment, despite the fact he was finished.

"If you want. Or you can keep talking, seeing as now you know it bothers me…"

"How about this: Each essay you help with, I'll tell you something about me, that you haven't cared to learn until this point?" Draco offered. Harry grinned and offered his hand out to Draco.

"Deal…don't look at my hand like that, it isn't contaminated with Muggle Born germs." Harry half scolded. Draco snickered, but obeyed him and took his hand. "So four things?"

"Right…" Harry said, waiting for the ink to dry on the parchment, so it wouldn't smear over everything and ruin their work.

"Okay…I have the softest spot for rabbits…Harry Potter, if you laugh at that, I swear to Azkaban that I will curse you into next month!" Draco suddenly yelped, as Harry practically doubled over laughing.

"Rabbits? You? Really? Jesus Christ, ring up _The Daily Prophet_! Hello, Draco Malfoy is a rabbit collector!"

"I am not a collector! …and what the heck do you mean by 'ring'?"

"Muggle contraption…Oh, man, go on!" Harry managed to tell Draco. The paler of them glared until the raven shut up, before he continued to speak. "I think Ginny Weasley is a selfish bitch."

"Right there with you. I only went and saved her ass last year because she's Ron's sister…He'd have axe murdered me otherwise…"

"Axe…oh, never mind. I don't actually enjoy the company of the Slytherin drones, except Blaise…Thick as he is, he's easy to talk to." Draco admitted, as he struggled for a fourth one, that didn't involve anything too embarrassing. Face it - everyone fails in their life, even the most seemingly perfect people.

"And…I've never really hated you. It's just a façade my father had me put up when you refused to shake my hand on the train that day." Draco murmured. Harry's eyes widened slightly, unable to believe it.

"Wow…I never expected those words to come out of YOUR mouth - how did they taste, by the way?" Harry asked, and Draco made a face.

"Like Skele-Gro…used to have to take that stuff as a little kid. I was always the daring sort…Mother practically started following me around, because she'd end up finding me hiding up half broken trees, or climbing the walls, or even balancing along something that ought not be balanced on…By the way, sorry for outing you as a Parstlemouth last year…If I'd known, I probably wouldn't have."

"Huh…Oh, it's alright. I've known since just before my eleventh birthday I could do it - set a python on my cousin at the zoo -, but I didn't know what it meant." Harry murmured, as Draco listened to him, almost interested in what Harry had to say.

"Ha ha! I've never done that before. I remember once, while father was talking to somebody, I was playing with cutlery - I was barely four - and they suddenly just all lifted up and charged at the man…It was incredibly funny, especially when a spoon wedged itself right up his rear end…At least it was funny until I got a knock over the head from Father's cane…"

"How long as he had that ruddy thing? Practically tried to blow me up with it last year! If Dobby weren't around, I'd have been smithereens!" Harry asked, curiously. Draco shrugged, uncertain.

"He's had it since then at least. I can't remember much further than that back…" Draco murmured, while Harry snickered a little.

"Strange…I don't really know the first time I showed signs of magic - they were all so close together, it was impossible to tell…" Harry said gently, as Draco finished off his potions essay. The blonde snickered slightly, before examining his time table.

"Care of Magical Creatures tomorrow, with that big oaf…"

"Don't you dare call Hagrid an oaf, Draco."

"…When did we become on a first name basis, _Potter_?" Draco asked, and Harry rolled his eyes a little, as Draco huffily put all his things away in his bag.

"I appreciate your help…I would also appreciate it if you didn't mention a single thing I told you to anybody else, ever…I'll let you know when I need your help again…" With that, and a peek through the trapdoor, Draco was gone, leaving behind him a very confused Harry.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! This one isn't as long as the last, and the next. The next one is from Draco's point of view, as he's storming back to his dorm…Reviews? Maybe? Anyway, lots of love! Peace out guys!<p> 


	3. Ouch

Back again :D The next two chapters are from Draco's perspective, but he won't quite be narrating, if you know what I mean…SO. I don't own Harry, or Draco, or anybody else who happens to show up! Onwards, we go, into this story!

* * *

><p>While he huffed off, back to the Slytherin dorms, he couldn't help but muse over his day so far. What a strange one it had turned out to be - but days are always strange when the first thing you thought about was your 'enemy', and if he was alright…<p>

As Draco sat down for breakfast that morning, he didn't bother hiding the newest bruise, shining against him. It never bothered him who saw - they were mostly of his own doing anyway. Either that, or his so called 'friends' hitting him for no reason.

Well…Some reason anyway. They'd found out that he'd never really hated Harry Potter, and that was it. His father had found out, and forbidden his mother from talking to him. Hell, not even his dad talked to him these days, out of pure disgust. He got the occasional note from his mother, whenever she could pass under his father's watchful eye for even a second, to tell him that she didn't care who he loved.

Auntie Bella didn't seem to mind his preferences either - but Draco knew for a fact that she'd been secretly hooking up with one of the other female Death Eaters, Ayamae, behind her husbands back. She used her one letter a week to send an owl to Draco.

If anything, they'd found out that he'd had a crush on the boy since mid-way through their second year, and that had been it. Everything had fallen apart. He was glad he had his special little hide out to go away to, when he didn't want to be around anybody. The only person he had these days was the thick-headed Blaise Zambini, who was gay himself.

He caught sight of Harry's eyes on him and lowered his head back down to his plate. _Curse you, Potter, you're worse than any drug…_He couldn't help thinking.

Weasel-bee and the Mudblood joined him, dragging him off for his class briefly, before Harry shook them off, and yelled something or other at them. Draco took the opportunity to sneak out of the hall. No way he wanted to be caught in the middle of that. By then, it was time for classes, and everyone started clearing out.

Draco decided to hang around, just to see how long he could push the midget they had teaching Charms class. Honestly - if the man were any shorter, he'd be mistaken for a goblin.

"Oi, Malfoy, hang on!" His favourite voice called out from behind him. He turned his head over his shoulder, but looked back to the front, trying to hide his blush.

Harry had grown cuter since his first year, Draco noticed, and now his face was slightly littered by a few cuts, and a bruise to his jaw from breaking it on the train when he fell over. He smiled a little, until he heard Harry's unforgettable stomping chasing him. He pulled on a foul look, and turned to face him.

"Go away, Potter...What do you want anyway? You hate me as much as everyone lately." Draco spat at him, surprised at the venom lacing it's way through his voice. He heard Harry sigh gently, before he opened his mouth to speak to Draco, who couldn't keep his eyes off of Harry's scar…

"That's why I wanted to talk to you...I noticed you were struggling through History of Magic...Um...if you ever need help..." He started, before realising he more than likely sounded really pathetic. Draco was touched by the offer, but he stood his ground. He had to regain some of his dignity, which lately had been in shreds. How Harry didn't know, the way word travelled at this school…

"Potter, did Weasel-bee throw a stink pellet in your ear, or did you just end up on the wrong side of a messed up Furnunculus spell? I don't need help...You might, but I don't...'if I ever need help'. Why would I need YOUR help?" Draco spat back, hating himself more and more with each harsh word.

"I...I don't know. I'm sorry." Harry grumbled. "By the way, Malfoy...You'd have more friends if you weren't so rude to everybody! It could get you a lot further than the rate you're going." Draco didn't know why…but everything snapped inside of him.

His father screaming, his mother crying while he did so. Auntie Bella's reverse Howlers whispering to Draco that he would be fine, while he cried over his cuts, and bruises, longing to truthfully see his Aunt once more - she would help him. She cared about him…no one else…_No one else…_

"Don't you ever insult me like that again, Potter...Just be lucky I'm late enough to not have time to hex you." Draco snarled near Harry's face, before turning and leaving Harry, pride slightly wounded, standing there. He suddenly felt everything slide back where it belonged in his head, and he was calm again. He bit at his fingernail, sliding into Charms as quickly as he could.

Blaise caught sight of him and moved a flirting Millicent Bulstrode - with a rather marvellous use of Depulso - and then took hold of the chair for Draco to sit in. The other Slytherin's all glared, but Blaise paid no mind to it. He never let it bother him. That was something Draco liked about the slightly thick headed boy - he really didn't care what you were.

"Hey, where were you?" Blaise hissed by Draco's ear, as the blonde called a rushed apology to the dwarf, who only smiled at him, and offered to re-explain what had been going on. Blaise saved the rest of the class, telling Flitwick he'd bring Draco up to speed.

"Harry…He stopped me in the hallway - it was good…Nice to know someone gives a damn." Draco muttered, slamming his book onto the table, causing a few glares, and him to retract his arm, hissing gently. Blaise sighed, rolling up the boys sleeve.

"Again? Drake…"

"Look, I don't want to talk about it…"

"If you're trying to get a certain Harry Potter's attention, don't worry, it's working. Heard him clucking away to the red headed twit about your bruises…"

"I am not trying to get his attention! And not all of the bruises are of my own doing. Not this year, anyway. It's unbelievable sometimes, the worry about people being…what's the Muggle term?" Draco muttered. He loved Charms class - things more than often were blown up, so you had time for a good, long chat, and no one would hear you.

"Umm…Faggots?" Blaise uncertainly offered, and Draco made a face at him. "Blaise, you idiot, a faggot is a bundle of sticks tied together for firewood…Um…"

"Homosexual?"

"That's the word." Draco said, drawing the lengthy hawthorn wand out of his robes once more, and flicked it carelessly, not without cost.

The Ravenclaw girl in front of him squeaked, as her whole head of hair went up in a quiff style. Blaise snickered behind his hand, while Draco murmured an apology and reversed the spell.

"Whoops." He murmured to himself, as Blaise gave him a brief viewing of how to do it right. He couldn't help but wonder how Harry's classes were going. He knew Harry passed nearly everything, unless it was Potions. The Ding-bat that did Divination knew he didn't have…the Sight…she had then crashed into her table. That was when Draco had given up on that class.

He didn't even notice when class got let out, until Crabbe accidentally hit him over the arm with his bag. "Watch where you swing that thing, you blubbering fool."

"It doesn't pay to insult anybody with your lack of friends, _Malfoy_." Crabbe said, in a voice that reminded him of Harry. Draco snarled and stormed off. He had a mostly free period. He frowned a little, as he heard people murmuring about Harry calling Hermione a know it all. It had to be a lie - Saint Potter couldn't do a single thing wrong, could he? He broke more than fifty school rules in a year, and STILL didn't get tossed out.

But he was in trouble over a grade issue. That was really immature of the school board - rules were rules. He frowned as he slid into the DADA corridor, looked left and right, before he pulled open a little hatch and jumped down it.

"Stupid bloody Crabbe… Oww." He'd loved this place. For the past two years, it had been his safe haven. A place where he could be himself…

So why the hell was Harry Potter sitting there, stashing a journal into his book bag?

"What are you doing here, Potter?"

"I'd ask you the same question!" Harry found himself snapping back. "I've been coming here since first year! How the fuck did you know about this room?"

"Would ask you the same question, Draco!" Harry repeated back at him. Draco froze in place at the use of his first name. Harry never called him Draco, unless he was mocking him. Then it occurred to him, Harry was probably pretty annoyed, and just forgot about it. But somehow, something told him that that had not been the first time Harry had called him Draco…

"Are you kidding? Father informed me of every nook and cranny in this place before I even showed up here! I would always come here, when Crabbe and Goyle's idiocy started bothering me." Draco told Harry, with half a mind to curse the boy, then and there. This was HIS spot, HIS home. Nobody else was allowed here, especially Saint Potter…

_Keep thinking like that, Draco…Convince yourself you hate him, it helps…_Auntie Bella's voice rang out gently in his ears, from her latest letter.

Draco waited for Harry to answer him, adoring the looks that ranged over the raven's face. It was kinda funny, but he loved it. It was rare he just got to watch Harry, so he enjoyed it, while Harry explained about their pathetic excuse for a DADA teacher last year, and tripping over it when it was partially open one day.

"Of course, that's how the Muggle-raised wizards always work things out about our world - By complete accident, with no clue about what they've just done, or how." Draco said absently, waving his hand. "Take you and your friend, Granger, for example…Although, I must say, Weasel-bee's lack of talent is a shock, coming from a pure blood family…" Draco drawled on. He could hear Harry growling…

"Your lack of teeth will be in a minute." Harry snapped at him, shoving his things back in a bag, and checking the time. "Got enough time to find a place to start next time around…Would you please move?" He said coolly. But Draco didn't move so much as an inch. He loved getting a rise out of Harry. He drank up all the acid in the glare Harry was giving him, using it as a force to continue.

"I want to know something, first, Potter." He said, standing in front of the ladder. He watched Harry as he looked around, almost pleading for another door. When none showed up, he gave in and opened his mouth.

"What?"

"Did you mean what you said to me this morning? Just found Weasel-bee consoling the Mudblood - " Draco started. He knew that was a lie, but with the way things worked at this school, he could very well have been telling the truth. Harry didn't know that. Either way, he was too pissed off about the Mudblood comment.

"Don't call her that!"

" - about you calling her a know-it-all! I would never believe that. I may be rubbing off on you yet, Potter…Remark like that towards your best friend, I'm stunned, coming from such a 'proud, noble and brave' Gryffindor! That remark belongs in the ranks of 'Slimy, awful and rude' Slytherin." Draco informed him, admiring the way Harry's face went the same colour as his robes.

Harry snarled, and aimed his wand straight at Malfoy, before the words he'd just written in his journal came back through his ears, and he lowered his wand.

"Yes, I meant it. Now, if you aren't accepted my help, then please move, I'd like to get some work done, before I have to off to that loon, Trelawney…"

"The ding-bat who teaches Divination? Why on earth would you take that class, of all the more interesting ones you could have selected?" Draco wanted to know.

"I thought it would be helpful…It's only proved so far, that I'm going to be mauled to death by a Grim, or murdered by Sirius Black." Harry informed Draco, shoving the boy aside a little and made an attempt to climb up the ladder. Draco was having none of that.

He pointed his wand at Harry's back, and uttered out two words: _Petrificus Totalus!_

"I warned you earlier, no shoving me…I'll let you go, if you promise to apologise, got it?" Draco asked curiously. Harry, of course, couldn't answer him, but Draco let him go anyway, smirking down at him with his wand dancing between his fingers.

"Why are you such a jerk, Malfoy?" Harry asked, his offer of an apology. Draco actually paused for a minute to think about it. He knew that would more than likely frustrate him…

"Don't know…dad's a jerk, mummy's not exactly nice…And auntie's a mental case…I've got all those traits. Must be a family thing." Draco said, abnormally cheerfully, until Harry caught sight of a new bruise on the back of his hand.

"What's that?"

"Frustration being taken out against a wall. Nothing abnormal…Why am I even talking about this sort of thing to you, Potter?"

"…Because I'm easy to talk to?"

"Piss off, Potter…Go meet up with that Dingbat…Hope the Dementors get you."

"Right back at you."

"That's the lamest response ever."

Harry held a single finger over his shoulder, annoyed, while Draco snickered. He then thought about what his next class was. He groaned when he remembered.

History of Magic - he was doomed, as far as he was concerned. He knew he was flunking, but he wasn't aware how badly until the old ghost somehow cornered him. He didn't know why he didn't just walk through him.

"Mr. Malcolm, your grades are, in a word I hear most of the students using, pathetic…If your grades don't pick up, then you'll have to suffer through NUMEROUS make up classes, and remedial lessons…Off you go, Mr. Morris." The old cod said, gliding through the wall.

Draco made a face. Harry's offer from earlier came back to ring in his his lack of luck, he ran towards Divination tower - he'd found it amusing one day to copy Harry's class schedule -, and sorted himself out. The Ding-bat always kept them in over time, and then they had to walk for miles DOWN the steps. How he'd gotten them at a sprint was beyond him. Desperate, he figured.

When Harry exited the room, he stuck his wand into his back. Harry, mildly surprised, turned around to face him, before a smile twitched at his lips. For a minute, Draco wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face with a Snuflifors, before he opened his mouth, feeling his remaining pride leaving as he did.

"That offer still on? The old ghost just informed me, if my marks don't go up, I'm doomed." Draco said dully. "Believe me, I don't want to be asking you, but as it appears, it appears to be a house law that you have to be bad at history in Slytherin." He rolled his eyes to try and emphasis that he didn't really want to be asking for help. But, he caught sight of Harry's green eyes dancing, and almost blushed. _Damn you, Potter._

"Yeah, sure…After dinner, in the spare…hour or so we've got, now we're older? Library?" Harry offered out to him. Draco nodded. That sounded like a good idea. Library, no one around at that hour. All alone. He bit down on his lip.

"Thanks, Potter…I'll owe you one if I pass." Draco said, turning on his heel, ignoring a first year girl who quite obviously said 'freak' as he passed her. He was used to it. He honestly couldn't believe Potter had no clue about his sexuality. Although, he figured the boy didn't pay much attention to school gossip, unless it fell out of Weasel or Dirt Blood's mouth.

He could hear Harry laughing, and trying to explain to Ron and Hermione, and he found it utterly amusing that Ron wanted him thrown out. He trudged his way into potions, taking a seat in the back, where nobody would notice him. He really wasn't in the mood for people to be hissing at him.

He tried to remember what lesson they had tomorrow - Care of Magical Creatures, with that oaf. He snickered to himself, until Harry slid into the spot beside him. He caught sight of the Ginger Ninja and Bush Head practically boring holes into his back, and smiled a little. Good, his friends thought Harry was nuts. Now, could DRACO convince Harry he was nuts? …Chances of that were hovering around zero.

"Figured while we were here, we'd go over a little bit of your history of magic homework - you generally finish potions pretty quickly." Harry said quickly, and quietly, probably hoping Snape wouldn't walk through in any great hurry, as he started setting his cauldron up. Draco watched as Harry moved in almost a panicked state. He knew everyone's eyes were on him, so he came up with a light remark, to put them at ease.

They expected the day he and Harry didn't fight, hell would freeze over, and Voldemort would return in pink robes, throwing flowers around, and wishing everyone a Merry Christmas - chances were zero, once more.

"Thought the Dementors would get you - damn." Draco absently mused, but he pulled out his history of magic homework, none the less, and Harry looked over it, while Draco set up his cauldron and things, while Snape took his good time about coming out.

"More goblin rebellions? Honestly, does he teach anything else?" Harry complained softly. Draco was unable to help but snicker, as Harry continued reading.

"Should be able to give you a hand with this, and what I can't, the books should surely do something." Harry informed the blonde, who nodded, before turning his head.

"Why do you…why are you suddenly being so nice to me?" Draco asked curiously, as more students trickled, some unwillingly, into the dark dungeon, in which, he noticed, Harry had taken to lighting his wand to see in.

Harry shrugged. "You need someone to keep you sane, right? We all do. And, personally, I'd like to be there for you, for some bloody reason I can't explain." Was all Harry told him.

_Yeah, right. Your hero complex is kicking in…_Draco found himself thinking, but he rolled his eyes and…crashed into a support.

Rubbing his head, Draco cursed himself for getting so distracted, especially when he was out past curfew, and teachers and prefects were patrolling the corridors like they owned the place. He heard a 'mreow' and kicked out instantly. A loud hiss was heard, and Draco bolted. He could hear Filch wheezing away somewhere behind him, until he ducked into a bathroom, and locked himself in one of the stalls.

He rested his head against the stone wall, going over their study session, and how badly it had gone. He'd wanted to try and get along, but…Potter aggravated him so easily, it boarded on unfair…

"…Bloody hell, Draco, you really do suck. It was 'Boron the Bastard' not 'Bony the Boneless' who led the rebellion! No wonder you're failing, do you pay ANY attention, or just make these names up on the spot?" Harry asked, as he went through Draco's assignments.

Draco snarled. He really didn't appreciate Harry making fun of him, in the slightest.

"I do TRY, Potter, but my family never believed that studying Goblin Rebellion's was considered History of Magic! They preferred to teach me about wars, and family trees…" Draco grumbled under his breath. He heard Harry snicker, as he continued reading through Draco's latest failed essay.

"You write very neatly…" Harry said randomly, and Draco raised an eyebrow at him. That was one of the last things he expected to fall out of the Gryffindor's mouth. Was Harry doing what Muggles called drugs or something? What the hell would have prompted that?

"That's an odd thing to comment on, Potter! I get the feeling you don't like silence." Draco teased him gently, and Harry blushed a shade or two darker than his usual skin colour.

"I don't…When I'm at home, it's always silent unless I'm getting yelled at, or beaten up by Dudley's cane…That raises a yelp or two, with the occasional bruise…I've learned to be wary of silence, anyway. Nothing good has ever come from it, except for I don't get hit by that accursed cane."

"I knew you were a chatter box for some reason or another." Draco said, smirking at Harry, who suddenly seemed quite obsessed with the quill he was using to correct Draco's work.

"Yeah, well…You used to be just as bad!" Was Harry's lame excuse for a comeback. Draco was enjoying himself, as he leaned back.

"Honestly, your insults have been pathetic lately. What's gotten into you, or was I right about the Furnunculous spell?" The ghostly blonde drawled gently. Harry made a face at him, and intentionally spilt his ink pot over a piece of parchment he'd placed, so to cover Draco's work.

"Oops."

"POTTER! You have no clue how long it took me to get the wrong information!" Draco complained. Harry seemed to find this incredibly funny. Draco snarled at him a little, and tried a reversal spell. When he did, he found the page was completely blank. Bemused, Draco moved things until he found his work. Harry snickered hysterically, while Draco looked from the blank one to his work.

"Gotcha!"

"…That Grim can't get here fast enough, can it?" Draco muttered, as Harry swiped the parchment back and poured over it again, occasionally scratching something out, and writing words on top of it, to fix up what Draco had - completely - messed up.

Draco was mad at himself for letting Potter get the best of him. That was unfair. When he got around to it - the whole world was unfair…Screw the world…Wizarding, and Muggle worlds both.

They stayed there, Draco silently seething, until Madam Pince told them to go. Draco checked out the books, while Harry packed their study things away.

While Madam Pince locked up, Draco very quietly convinced Harry to come with him to the room under the hatch outside DADA classroom.

"Might as well call it 'our room'…" Draco murmured when Harry agreed. They snuck their way down the many corridors, narrowly avoiding Mrs. Norris ("Remind me to kick her on the way back," Draco muttered as she passed them), and Lupin, who frowned at the shadows for a second, but ignored it and continued on his way. Draco, remembering his well placed kick, felt actually kind of proud. Not one other student had the guts to do that to the caretakers cat.

They finally made it, and Harry flung open the hatch and jumped in. Draco jumped after him, pulling the hatch quietly as he did so.

"Honestly, teachers are far too snooty about bed time hours. For crying out loud - if we're studying, they should allow you to stay in the Library, as long as a house elf or something comes and checks on you…"

"Hang on! There are HOUSE ELVES here?" Harry asked, eyes widening in shock. Draco scoffed, setting out his work, including a Potions essay he could work on. Harry knew next to nothing about the Wizarding world, or even Hogwarts…

"Yes, honestly, Harry! How do you think the beds are made, if you don't make them yourself? Or how the fire is STLL going in the mornings, even if you're first awake? And how does the food magically pop up onto the tables like that?"

"I see your point…Strange…" Harry muttered to himself, as he sat down at the table, grinning a little. Draco smiled at it a little, tracing his fingers over an engraving…He remembered it so well…"This one's from the back of Potions, isn't it? I recognise the carving here…" He pointed out a carving with the letters 'LM & NB' on it.

"My mum and dad used this one…There used to be a time they were so in love with each other, that evil never mattered…Until…"

"HE showed up, and…"

"Fucked it all up - yes…Mother was apparently scared blind, from the stories Auntie Bella used to tell me…She's in Azkaban now." Draco said quietly, making a start on his Potions essay, while Harry continued with Draco's HoM, which steadily became easier to do. Professor Binns often repeated questions, and scenarios over and over again.

"Potter…what do you get out of this whole arrangement? You do my HoM homework, and…What do you expect in return?" Draco asked curiously, glancing upwards from his Potions essay to watch Harry, who looked quite relaxed.

"Shut up and accept it gracefully…I can offer to help somebody without expecting something in return. Believe me, I've done it my whole life." Harry told him, rolling his eyes ever so slightly.

"I could get you out of Professor Dingbat's classes every now and again, or help with Potions, or…"

"Malfoy. It's. FINE. Honestly, it's not worthy of being questioned of. I'll tutor you for History of Magic, and you…Um…"

"Shut up and accept it gracefully?" Draco's lips turned upwards, and Harry had to lower his head back down to the parchment, despite the fact he was finished. Draco reminded himself to thank Harry later.

"If you want. Or you can keep talking, seeing as now you know it bothers me…"

"How about this: Each essay you help with, I'll tell you something about me, that you haven't cared to learn until this point?" Draco offered. Harry grinned and offered his hand out to Draco.

"Deal…don't look at my hand like that, it isn't contaminated with Muggle Born germs." Harry half scolded. Draco snickered, but obeyed him and took his hand for only a second, before he let it go, his hand tingling at the contact. "So four things?"

"Right…" Harry said, waiting for the ink to dry on the parchment, so it wouldn't smear over everything and ruin their work.

"Okay…I have the softest spot for rabbits…Harry Potter, if you laugh at that, I swear to Azkaban that I will curse you into next month!" Draco suddenly yelped, as Harry practically doubled over laughing. That was not funny! He'd always had a soft spot, since his mother had, behind his fathers back, taken him to a Muggle village, and shown him a baby rabbit, with black fur. He'd amused himself by turning it into a green rabbit with black spots for a little while…Harry's laughter snapped his thoughts back.

"Rabbits? You? Really? Jesus Christ, ring up The Daily Prophet! Hello, Draco Malfoy is a rabbit collector!"

"I am not a collector! …and what the heck do you mean by 'ring'?" Draco asked, a little confused. Ring…That generally meant a bell. Why would Harry want to throw a bell at the _Prophet _writers? Maybe he really was on something other than Pumpkin juice…

"Muggle contraption…Oh, man, go on!" Harry managed to tell Draco. The paler of them glared until the raven shut up, before he continued to speak. "I think Ginny Weasley is a selfish bitch."

"Right there with you. I only went and saved her ass last year because she's Ron's sister…He'd have axe murdered me otherwise…" Draco smirked hearing this. So, The Boy Who Lived hated his own best friends sister. That was actually quite interesting…But something else had gotten him in that sentence…

"Axe…oh, never mind. I don't actually enjoy the company of the Slytherin drones, except Blaise…Thick as he is, he's easy to talk to." Draco admitted, as he struggled for a fourth one, that didn't involve anything too embarrassing. Face it - everyone fails in their life, even the most seemingly perfect people. Draco knew, now, he wasn't as perfect as he let on, but he kept his 'Imperfect' self to himself. He never let anybody else see it…He hated being open, and vulnerable, so his blank masks worked…

"And…I've never really hated you. It's just a façade my father had me put up when you refused to shake my hand on the train that day." Draco murmured. Harry's eyes widened slightly, unable to believe it.

"Wow…I never expected those words to come out of YOUR mouth - how did they taste, by the way?" Harry asked, and Draco made a face.

"Like Skele-Gro…used to have to take that stuff as a little kid. I was always the daring sort…Mother practically started following me around, because she'd end up finding me hiding up half broken trees, or climbing the walls, or even balancing along something that ought not be balanced on…By the way, sorry for outing you as a Parstlemouth last year…If I'd known, I probably wouldn't have." Draco added. He meant it. He thought Harry would freak out, and run away from the snake.

Not tell it, in essence, to piss off, in snake.

"Huh…Oh, it's alright. I've known since just before my eleventh birthday I could do it - set a python on my cousin at the zoo -, but I didn't know what it meant." Harry murmured, as Draco listened to him, almost interested in what Harry had to say.

"Ha ha! I've never done that before. I remember once, while father was talking to somebody, I was playing with cutlery - I was barely four - and they suddenly just all lifted up and charged at the man…It was incredibly funny, especially when a spoon wedged itself right up his rear end…At least it was funny until I got a knock over the head from Father's cane…" Draco subconsciously rubbed a spot on the back of his head, from where he'd gotten hit…That wasn't fun.

"How long as he had that ruddy thing? Practically tried to blow me up with it last year! If Dobby weren't around, I'd have been smithereens!" Harry asked, curiously. Draco shrugged, uncertain.

"He's had it since then at least. I can't remember much further than that back…" Draco murmured, while Harry snickered a little. Draco's eyes found the table once more, almost wishing it was his and Harry's names carved into the desk, not his parents.

"Strange…I don't really know the first time I showed signs of magic - they were all so close together, it was impossible to tell…" Harry said gently, as Draco finished off his potions essay. The blonde snickered slightly, before examining his time table.

"Care of Magical Creatures tomorrow, with that big oaf…"

"Don't you dare call Hagrid an oaf, Draco."

"…When did we become on a first name basis, _Potter_?" Draco asked, and Harry rolled his eyes a little, as Draco huffily put all his things away in his bag. For some reason, that annoyed him more than it should have. He didn't know why, but that was it for Draco…

"I appreciate your help…I would also appreciate it if you didn't mention a single thing I told you to anybody else, ever…I'll let you know when I need your help again…" With that, and a peek through the trapdoor, Draco left the little chamber…

He slammed his head into the stone briefly, thinking to himself. He figured he should at least get back to his dorm, before everybody freaked out - Namely his godfather, and Blaise. But Potter too…And he had to go to the teachers lounge to drop off his papers for Professor Binns.

Sighing, Draco pulled himself out of the bathroom, and out into the hallway…and straight into Severus Snape, who stared down at him.

"Draco, would you CARE to tell me what you THINK you are doing out at this hour?"

"Not particularly, but now that you've caught me…I was re-doing some of my History of Magic work, sir…Binns thinks I'll get kicked out if my grades don't improve…OH, and I also finished Potions too…"

"…How did you do all that in a bathroom?" Snape asked, keeping the black holes that were his eyes on Draco, who fished through his bag and extracted his Potions work, suddenly quite busy.

"I…didn't sir, I just hid in there while Filch was walking around…I made Mrs. Norris mad…Actually, I kicked her, and he came running." Draco found himself saying, wishing he would shut his mouth already. It'd do him so much better…

Snape raised an eyebrow, and sighed.

"Come on, Draco…lets get you back to the dorms, before you DO get in trouble." Snape grumbled, leading the pale boy off. As Draco walked into his common room, he felt almost sick, that he'd gotten so mad at Harry, over something he himself had started.

An insistent tapping sounded at the window, and he pulled it open, allowing the familiar black owl in. A new letter from Auntie Bella…that made him feel better. He sighed, as he ripped it open and pulled the worded letter out. She only sent the reverse howlers if he seemed genuinely awful. But as he read the words, his stomach dropped once more…

_Dearest Draco_

_This is more than likely the last letter I am able to send you. They are upping security here, to the point where they've started checking our letters for curses, and even just information on where my daft cousin could have wandered off to. Because I have such a close relation to Sirius, I'm no longer allowed to send letters, until he is found, and killed._

_I wish it could be another way, but the dickheads up at the Ministry don't really seem to know what's going on around here. I knew my cousin was a fool, but this is beyond stupidity. I don't know where he went, or how he got out. Why should I - we've hated each other since day one._

_Circumstances suck, but I did ask permission to send one last letter to you, and of all people, I had to ask the blood traitor, Arthur…It's not even his department, but I'm ALMOST happy I did, because he seemed to understand that you and I are closer than we let your father care. He sent this for me, and he gave me his word he wouldn't let anybody else read it. I don't fully trust him, but he was my best chance at getting this to you._

_But, I thought I should tell you, and also tell you I'm proud of you for sticking to your guns about Harry. Pathetic excuse he may be for a hero…Stick with him, Draco, I've been in this war long enough to know that it can drive a person mad. I can feel my sanity dripping away. The Dark Lord will only cause harm, and that's a fate Cissy and I never wanted for you._

_Your father, has other ideas, however. I've gotten word that Lucius still wants you to receive the mark. I really wish you wouldn't do it, but it's your choice. But I know, what with Harry, you'll stay in the light. Harry is another thing I wanted to talk to you about. I think you should tell him everything. I honestly do. _

_This has only been causing you stress, and that can't be helping. You said in your last letter that he was consistently worried about you, and that he often watched you - start with asking him about it. Like I used to say to you when you were only a youngling - Baby steps, Draco, baby steps…_

_Just remember, I love you so much, no matter who YOU love. Your mother says she loves you too (she visited me yesterday), and that she will try and send you a letter as soon as she could, or even drop by the castle. I'm so sorry that this will be our last, but if you see my cousin, give him a black eye for me. You can't write back - mail is being intercepted from now. Just PROMISE me you will tell Harry. If you don't - I. WILL._

_See you whenever the pricks at the Ministry let me out of this hell hole._

_Auntie Bella._

He put the letter down, frowning to himself, before reading it again, clearing his head, snickering at some parts. Even when she was in 'Auntie Bella' mode, the woman still had the mouth, or hand, of the common conception of a sailor.

He sighed gently to himself and lay down on the green couch. His aunt wanted him to tell Harry…How was he going to do that? Biting on his lip, he grabbed a small piece of parchment and wrote very quickly.

_Meet me under the hatch in the morning_

_Draco_

He turned towards the owl, and tied it to him. "Before you go back to Azkaban, please drop this off at the Gryffindor common room?" He asked. The owl bit his fingers, and flew off. Draco stuck his head out the window and had a look at where it was going. Where he told it too.

It was now, or never…He groaned into the pillow. No more Auntie Bella…At least his mother was coming up to see him at some point…that'd be good to see her first hand. He closed his eyes, glad he had something to look forward to. Lately, the world had been all dungeons and rain clouds, and he was sick of it.

Hopefully telling Potter would shove away the clouds…Not likely, though, it was heading into winter…He smirked at his own train of thoughts, wiping a tear out of his eye, and sniffing, as the realisation hit him.

He was all alone…

* * *

><p>…Well, sad way to end the chapter, but I couldn't help it. Things just ended up like this. I really love Draco, and I KNOW Bellatrix is WAY out of character. But, I liked the idea of her having a soft spot for Draco, him being her only niecenephew. Otherwise, she's just a barmy loon, like I love her. Apologise for the catch up, but I really felt like typing things from Draco's PoV. My life's taking a turn for the 'what the hell is happening here?' and writing is an escape from it...so...Please don't kill me for it, new chapter will be up soon, promise.

Reviews? Questions? Opinions? Advice? Suggestions? I'm open to them all! Let me know!


	4. Head First

I'm back! Now, I had three pages of this chapter typed up, and when I removed it for a second to save and upload the chapter before this one, I didn't re-save when I pasted it in.

Now, into this chapter again, and I'll make the decision on if I screwed this one up XD I liked what I had typed. I hate being sleep deprived. I came to bed just now to try and sleep. I've been lying here about an hour, and nothing. Damned headaches/teenage hormones. Again, I own nobody…yet…*smirks*

Draco: …O.o…You don't…have any plans?

Plenty of them!

* * *

><p>When Draco woke up in the morning, and tried to roll over, he fell off of the couch in the common room. He cursed his lack of memory, having fallen asleep out in the common room the night before. He'd just been so content, that he'd blanked out about it.<p>

His eyes found his aunt's letter. He decided to disregard her advice about baby steps, and just jump into the pit of freezing cold water. He gathered his things for classes that day, and made his way towards the third floor, biting on his bottom lip. It really was now or never.

_Love is weakness, love is weakness…_A cane raised once more over his head, and Draco instinctively ducked a little, avoiding the cane he thought was there. Realising he was hallucinating once more, he broke into a slight sprint, until he tripped over their hatch closing, and went head first into the DADA classroom door. Then he proceeded to fall through the reopening hatch.

A pair of arms caught him, and then he and Harry went plummeting into the ground below them, Harry laughing hysterically, while Draco rubbed both sides of his head.

"Sorry, Draco…had I heard you coming, I'd have left it open for you." Harry said, and Draco pouted at him, as he sat up a little. "Thanks for the concussion, Harry." He grumbled, more to himself than the grinning raven. "Talk about falling into a pit." Draco added, and Harry gave him a strange look, before climbing up the ladder and pulled shut the hatch, before anybody could see them, or find out about the place anyway.

"So…What did you want to talk about? Your letter didn't really explain much."

"So you did get it - I was worried the owl just went straight to…never mind about that. I wanted to apologise for yesterday. You were helping me, and I got really shirty over something I started, and you didn't even deserve that. You deserve what I'm about to tell you less…" Draco started.

He watched as Harry blinked at him, obviously a little confused. Draco couldn't blame him, frankly. He'd been doing nothing but pulled Harry forward, then pushing him back since last year. Imperfect Draco…and then Draco snapped back. Masked Draco.

"Go on…What, apparently, don't I deserve?" Harry asked, an almost deceptively worried look on his face. Draco inhaled sharply, mustering up what stomach he had.

"…I love you." He said, very quietly, so when Harry asked him to speak again, he wasn't surprised. "I. Love. You. Ya Vas Lyublu…Um…Mi amore…"

"Enough being a smartass, I get the point…" Harry cut across him. Draco could just tell Harry was hiding a smile behind his lips. "And?" Draco asked, a little worried. Would Harry want to leave, and continue being bitter enemies? Or would he…

_Damn it, Draco! Draco Lucius Malfoy, you stop acting like a girl right now! _He told himself, while Harry just sat there, unaware that if he took any longer, Draco would plant him to the armchair.

"And this." Harry did the last thing Draco expected. Well, for one, HE was planted to the armchair, not Harry, and Harry's lips ghosted over his for a second, before they pressed down on his, with a kind of joy that was quite contagious.

His heart launching a vicious attack on his ribcage, he kissed Harry back, his hands jumping up to run through the messy raven hair, while Harry's hands seemed to dance over him, and Draco gasped slightly when Harry found the bruise Crabbe had given him, but it was muffled when Harry's tongue found it's way into Draco's mouth, tasting every part of his mouth, and allowing Draco a chance to taste Harry for the first time…

He was almost delighted to find Harry tasted like his favourite Honeydukes chocolate (his parents had frequently made visits as a child), and cinnamon, and pulled Harry closer, eager for more of that intoxicating taste.

He was disappointed when Harry pushed back against his hand, and then gasped for air. Draco pulled open his grey eyes to smile into Harry's green ones. Something behind those eyes let Draco know everything he needed, and wanted to.

"You really do…care, don't you?" Draco couldn't bring himself to use the word 'love' again. His fathers word kept coming back to float in and out of his pale ears. Harry smiled and nodded, offering a hand to help Draco upright. As he did, Harry's lips gently brushed the top of the blondes head, causing him to flush a pretty shade of pink, not dissimilar to the colour Lockhart had put around the castle last year.

"You blush so easily, Drake, it's kinda funny."

"Already usin' nicknames, are we? That's a little presumptuous!" Draco teased him, which caused a blush to rise to Harry's own face. "I'm not kidding…What…are…umm."

"You and I?" Harry asked, trying to force the blood cells in his face to calm down a little bit. Draco nodded, biting on his lip. "Because I'd like 'you and I' to be an 'us'…" Draco shyly admitted, and Harry smiled a little bit at the pale boy before him.

"Me too." Harry agreed, cursing his face. "And I'm the one who blushes easily…Yeah, right." Draco teased once more, and Harry, in what appeared to be a desperate attempt to silence him, kissed him once more.

When Draco pulled back, he grinned, eyes shut contently. "Is that a yes?" He heard Harry laugh near his face, and a forehead pressed against his own, before a single word was breathed between the two, once which sent jolts through both of the boys bodies.

"Yes…"

* * *

><p>As they walked towards The Great Hall for breakfast, they both felt like they were walking on the Black Lake. Or at least the black Squid. They'd mutually agreed to tell a single person, so they had someone to ask for advice, and Harry had surprised Draco by saying he was going to be telling Fred Weasley.<p>

Of all the closer friends Harry had, of even all the people Harry could have told, he was selecting Fred Weasley to guard a secret…It didn't seem like too smart an idea to Draco. When they were ready, and wanted _**EVERYBODY **_to know, then he and George would be the perfect helpers. But for secrets, those two weren't exactly the most reliable…

Harry had been able to guess Draco's confidant without much difficulty, and that had been when they'd decided to head out for breakfast, before people got worried. When they split to go to their respective tables, Blaise grinned at Draco.

"Man, do you look happy with yourself this morning? Land a pretty boy last night?" Blaise asked curiously, and Draco, glad the two of them sat away from the others, leaned over and whispered in Blaise's ear.

"Not last night, but this morning. Just now…" Draco beamed. "And I didn't 'land' a 'pretty boy'. A pretty boy is Cedric Diggory, the pompous Hufflepuff fool. Does his hair at least twenty times a day - not my thing." Draco admitted.

"Because you don't like someone who hogs the mirror more than you do. You prefer them to just be dressed and happy with it…So…Let me guess…" Blaise scanned the Hall. "I'll ignore the Hufflepuff's…" He teased Draco, who seemed to find this remotely funny.

"…Percy Weasley?"

Draco's eyes widened to the size of the goblet he'd been drinking out of and spat his pumpkin juice back out in shock. "No way in hell! He's far too uptight. He's already got something up his ass, he doesn't need me." Draco managed, and Blaise snickered.

"Or you don't need …"

"Just keep guessing…There is no way I'd be the girl." Draco grumbled. Blaise's eyes widened slightly, turning to face Draco with a bemused look on his face. "You aren't the girl? God, Draco, sure you didn't get a pretty boy…Or that Weasley bitch, what's her name…"

"Ginny. And I'm sure." Draco grumbled, waiting for Blaise to guess correctly, nibbling at a piece of toast, not really finding it all that interesting, until he decided to try the red jam in front of him, mixed with marmalade…Blaise spoke up, grinning.

"Neville Longbottom?" Draco actually choked on his toast, and not from the jams he'd just put on it - that had tasted fine. Blaise snickered, before his eyes found Harry Potter, who was avoiding Ron and Hermione like they were flies, and was talking to Fred Weasley, who was grinning enthusiastically, and nodding his head happily.

"Harry Potter?" Blaise whispered to Draco, who snickered a little, but didn't answer Blaise, who seemed slightly awestruck. "You lan - "

"Blaise Zambini, use that term one more time, I will transfigure you into a frog, and feed you to whatever Hagrid's going to be teaching us about." Draco snapped, and Blaise didn't finish his sentence. He knew Draco, and he knew the blonde would more than likely carry through with those threats.

Draco and Harry's eyes met across the Hall, and even from the distance they were at, Draco almost felt like a line of electricity was holding their eyes to one another's. He smiled, and Harry grinned back, before lowering his head as Fred playfully elbowed him, and said something Draco couldn't hear.

Blaise's eyes widened as Draco managed three scones, two sausages, and a bowl of cornflakes down, not to mention two more goblets of pumpkin juice.

"Is Harry trying to fatten you up, or something, Drake?"

"No…I just feel really happy today." Draco admitted as he sat upright, pulling his book bag up onto his shoulder very gently, while Blaise glanced at Draco's empty plate.

"You are a strange person Draco…You haven't eaten properly for the last six weeks, maybe more, and now you're all happy…Bizarre!"

"It's not bizarre - Happy people have tendencies to behave like normal people…" Draco told Blaise, who frowned as he let the message sink in a little, as Harry joined him. "You've never been a normal person, Drake." He informed the blonde quietly. Draco snickered a little.

"How would you know of the…eleven years before we met?" He asked the raven, who frowned gently. "I don't know, you've just never been normal."

"Says the failed Seer…" Draco teased, while Harry darkened a little. "Not my fault she's a nutcase. C'mon, I just ditched Ron and Hermione, if we hurry, they can't catch us." Harry winked at Draco, who bid Blaise goodbye, and the two took off at a run.

They collided together as they both tripped over, and Draco landed beside Harry, who was laughing. "C'mon!" Harry yelled, and they ran all the way to Hagrid's hut, Draco laughing when Harry tripped over a pot hole in the ground.

Hagrid's eyes widened, watching them. "Blimey, you two! Calm down a little!" He warned them. "The creature's we're studying don't like sudden movements."

"Sorry, Hagrid…"

"What are you two doin' together, anyways?" Hagrid asked quietly. Harry shrugged. "Draco was ready to go, and so was I, and I think he had way too much pumpkin juice!"

"ME? Just me? Who's idea was it that we RACE down the very steep hill, involving pot holes, thick bushes, trees, AND a stone circle?" Draco countered. Hagrid looked completely befuddled at how well they were getting along, but he let it slide.

Harry had been a little weird lately, and it wouldn't have worried Hagrid if Harry had shown up today with Crabbe and Goyle at his arms as well as Malfoy and they had started a square dancing event. It was an odd thought, but that was just how Harry had been lately.

They sat down, waiting for the rest of the class. Ron and Hermione completely ignored Harry, even when he gave them a cheeky wave over his shoulder. Draco smothered his laughter into his book bag, while Hagrid asked them to follow him. They made their way into the Forest, Harry and Draco taking up the rear.

"Right, form a group over there…and open your books to page 49!" Hagrid requested. Draco rolled his eyes, slipping into 'Perfect' Draco's attitude.

"And exactly how do we that?" He asked, as he jumped down from a higher lever to a lower. Harry raised his eyebrows at him, while Hagrid explained.

"You haven't been able to open your books?" He asked curiously. "You stroke the spine!" Hagrid said, as if it were common logic. Draco raised his own eyebrows and petted his book gently, a little worried it would eat him for a second.

"Huh…weird." Draco found himself saying, and tried to snap back. Imperfect Draco was making his guest appearance. He bit down harshly on his lip and pulled a small tablet out of his bag, making sure Harry wasn't looking, and threw it down his throat, before he opened his book up, frowning a little at the page in front of him. He smirked, before Hagrid came back, with a grey thing.

Draco watched Harry's eyes widen. The creature looks like an eagle, and a horse at the same time. It had feathery wings, and a beak, along with sharp talons, but the body and tail were mostly horse like.

"Hagrid…what is that?" Draco heard the Weasel ask. "That, Ron, is a Hippogriff. The first thing you gotta know about Hippogriffs is that they're very proud creatures - You do NOT want to insult a Hippogriff. It may just be the last thing you ever do! …Now! Who'd like to come and say hello?"

Harry and Draco were the only two who didn't move, mainly because during that whole speech, Draco had been talking to Harry, and they had only just heard the last sentence.

"Well done, Harry, well done!" Harry jumped and turned his head a little, to see Draco grinning like a Cheshire cat. He cast Draco a look, which Hagrid missed, and Draco shook his head.

"You're on your own for this one." He mouthed, joining the rest of the class. Curious as he was, he wondered how Harry would go. He knew Hippogriffs trusted him, it wasn't hard when your parents owned a full…flock? Or was it herd? He couldn't think what it could be called. Flerd? Hlockd?

He watched as Buckbeak frightened a little, before lowering down to bow to Harry. Hagrid grinned. "I 'spect you must want to ride 'im now, huh?"

"What?" Harry asked in shock, before Hagrid picked him up, like a rag doll, Harry protesting the whole time, and smacked the creature's rump. Draco snickered as he watched Harry freaking out. He knew _he _preferred to fly by Hippogriff rather than broom. He allowed himself a momentary vision of what it would be like to play Quidditch on Hippogriffs.

For a start, they'd need to make the pitches three times the size they were. They'd have to make things a little bigger…It sounded like fun to him. He watched as Harry landed on the ground, laughing a little, and looking like he'd just walked through a tornado. He decided to come see the creature himself, and play a little joke on it at the same time.

"Yeah, you're not dangerous at all, are you?" Draco snickered. "You great ugly brute…" He had NOT expected the Hippogriff to rear up at him like that. The next thing he knew, something had clawed it's way down his arm, and blood was dripping out.

"Ah, it's killed me! It's killed me!" He found himself wailing, and mentally cursed. Why did 'Imperfect' always say the things he wanted to?

"Calm down, I…it's just a scratch!"

"Hagrid!" He heard the Mudblood screech. "You HAVE to take him to the Hospital wing!"

"Right! I'm the teacher I'll do it…Class dismissed." Hagrid told them, Draco in his arms, murmuring incoherently about chickens.

Pansy put up a big thing about it. "Oh, I HOPE he's alright! I'm gonna go see him!" She wailed, and Harry rolled his eyes at her. "Stop faking, you cow…Outta my way." He told her, pushing past everyone in an attempt to get to the hospital wing to see Draco. He was told he had to come back later. So, cursing, he went off, and tried to sit through a class.

* * *

><p>When Draco woke up, he heard two people arguing over something or other. He figured someone else was in here with him, and someone wanted to see that person, until he heard Harry's voice.<p>

"Madame Pomfrey, please, just let me see if he's okay! You told me later, it's later now!"

"ABSOLUTELY not, Mr. Potter! Especially when I know how you get along with him - not very well!" She snapped, and Draco rolled over.

"Let him in, for God's sake, woman." He groaned. Harry smirked a little as Madame Pomfrey ran over to check on him. Draco tried to sit upright, and found he couldn't move his right arm properly. His shoulder could twitch, but that was it. "How does it feel?" Harry asked, sitting down beside Draco's bed.

"Like shit." Draco grumbled, as Madame Pomfrey ran a few tests on him. "You'll be out later today, Mr. Malfoy…I'll leave you two alone - but the first spell I hear, I'll be back." She warned them. Harry waited until she was in her office, before grinning. "Muffilato!" He whispered, grinning.

"Doesn't look like she's coming back. So, I'll get on with what I wanted to say. Are you fucking mental? Didn't you hear Hagrid?"

"Oh, calm down, Harry…I wasn't listening, and you know it. You may have been…"

"It was extraordinarily difficult with you in my ear, but yes, I was listening. You should pay more attention, Draco, you wouldn't get hurt SO often." Harry told him, before Draco made a face and held his hand out, very obviously asking for Harry to hold his hand. Harry snickered softly and took his hand. "You're a big sook, Draco Malfoy." He laughed.

"No, I'm just in pain, and would like some comfort instead of getting scolded like a three year old child." Draco told Harry, who checked the doors, before leaning over and pressing a quick kiss to Draco's forehead. Draco seemed content with this, as he let himself lie back down.

"Okay…so one to ten of pain, ten being highest, where are you?" Harry asked gently. Draco frowned. "Eight…" he found himself saying. Eight sounded about right. His arm felt like someone had cut him while he was on fire. He figured he'd have the scar for a long time.

"Hmm…why hasn't Madame Pomfrey given you anything for it?" Draco's cheeks filled. Did he really want Harry to know he was taking pills to keep himself mostly emotional numb?

The short answer - no.

But he couldn't think of any good excuses. "Harry, I've been sitting here talking to you since I woke up - do you see where she had TIME to feed me a potion?" Apparently, it was convincing enough for Harry, who nodded his head a little. "Good point."

"So - Any signs of Grim's yet?" Draco teased him, and Harry rolled his eyes gently at Draco and squeezed his hand a little.

"No, not yet." Harry laughed gently, as Pansy Parkinson dashed into the room, and started talking. Draco couldn't hear her, however, even when she shrieked at him.

Harry snorted with laughter, as he removed the spell from around them, and Pansy stormed over to where Draco was lying.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO PLAYING AT?" She shrieked, and Harry removed his hand from Draco's to cover his ears up. "Oww, shut up, Pansy." He complained, as Madame Pomfrey charged out of her office and glared at Pansy, who was seething.

"Miss Parkinson! Calm down please! Mr. Malfoy does not need any stress, or loud noises at the moment! Please leave the Hospital wing at ONCE!" She informed the pig nosed girl, who snarled and left, not wanting to get detention.

She cast a suspicious look at Harry and Draco, who were trying and failing not to smile, or in Harry's case burst out laughing. She left them alone, and Draco snickered behind his good hand.

"Well, that was highly entertaining, and worth every second of it." Draco told Harry, as he snuggled back against the pillow. Harry brushed his fingers over Draco's forehead, placing a few strands of hair back where they belonged.

Draco's heart fluttered at him, as Harry leaned over to kiss Draco properly. Their lips met softly, as Harry tried to avoid Draco's bad arm.

Someone cleared their throat, and Harry sprang back. Draco turned his head, and breathed out in relief when he saw it was only Blaise.

"I'm glad I came myself, instead of Professor McGonagall, like she was going to. Harry, you're about to miss Transfiguration…" He said quietly. Draco made a face at the idea of being alone. He really didn't want to be alone at the moment.

Harry didn't seem to like it either. But given no other alternative - aside from Draco suggesting Blaise really send a Furunculous spell at him so he could have the bed beside him - he left Draco with another kiss, and a promise to be back at lunch time.

When Harry left, Draco found his heart dropping, and pouted. Not fair to him, really, that he could be so…deflated at the idea of Harry leaving. And he was stuck here now…all on his…Oh, now who was it disturbing his thoughts? He looked up and blinked a little.

"Hello, sir." His godfather, Severus Snape was standing beside him.

"I thought I'd come see how you were doing." Severus told him, as he sat down in the chair Harry had previously occupied. "Pain? General feeling of the wound, and severity?" his godfather rattled off.

"Pain's about a seven or six now, instead of eight like a minute ago…Feels like I was on fire, and someone made the fun mistake of cutting me with ice…and I was asleep, I don't know. Madame Pomfrey said I should be out of here later today though!" Draco added, as he watched Severus fish through his coat and extract one of many potion bottles.

"This should speed you along…" Severus told him, as Draco opened the cork on the vial and had a mouthful, before he flinched. "Odd taste…" He pulled it back up to down the rest of it.

"I watched you and Mr. Potter in the back of Potion's class yesterday and couldn't help but notice you both seemed very comfortable…I was wondering what was going on there. Are you two…seeing each other?"

Draco as good as spat the potion back out, until he managed to get it all swallowed, and allowed himself to breathe for a second. "N…no sir! He just offered t..to help out with my H..hist..ory of Mag…You aren't buying this, are you?" Draco realised.

"Not in the slightest. You blushing like a girl with a crush doesn't help matters either…"

"Why is everyone convinced I'M the girl?" Draco exploded, before blushing even further when he realised what had just been said. "Because, you whine and think like one." Severus teased him, and Draco made a face at the fact even his Godfather thought so.

"If Potter hurts you, I'll kill him for Bellatrix." Severus promised him. Draco felt a little better, hearing that someone aside from his aunt, his mother, and Harry actually gave a damn about him. Severus smiled a very rare smile at him, before Draco found two questions nagging him in the back of his mind. He hoped Severus wouldn't get mad at him for either one.

"Sir…may I ask you two more questions?" Draco asked. Severus raised an eyebrow at him, but nodded his head. "Go on."

"Do you…really hate Harry?" He asked meekly. Severus bit on his lip, but shook his head none the less. "No, I don't hate him. I…just…I don't know. It's very complicated, Draco…I hardly understand it half the time myself. My best guess is that he reminds me of his father so much to look at, I can't help feeling he has the same personality." Severus bit on his lip a little, while Draco smiled.

Draco knew about the rivalry between Harry's father, and Severus after Severus accidentally took Veritisiam - meant for his father - and Draco had started asking him questions after he got him out.

"And…why are you so mad that Professor Lupin is here?" Draco asked, hoping that this wasn't prying as much as he felt it was. As it turned out, it really was. Severus' eyes went as cold as the stone on which his feet rested, and shook his head.

"I will not answer that question, even for you, Draco. I am not ready for anyone to know that." Severus snarled, before he left Draco with the words 'I'm glad you're feeling okay'.

Draco felt bad - he'd obviously touched a nerve there. He hadn't wanted to, but he had, and he felt awful about it. He couldn't wait for Harry to come back…

As it turned out, Harry didn't need to come back, he was let out just before lunch. So, he waited outside Harry's Potion's class. When Harry came out and saw Draco, he beamed. "She finally let you leave? I was beginning to wonder if it was more serious than you let on!" Harry fretted slightly. Draco snickered and shook his head.

"Honestly…C'mon, lets go get lunch…"

"Or…" Harry trailed off, obviously hoping Draco would catch on. Draco frowned. The idea of going under the hatch was a fun one…And he wouldn't have to put up with death glares from everybody…

"Okay, c'mon!" Draco said happily, as he ducked out ahead of Harry, who caught up with him quickly, as they ducked into the hatch, and Harry pulled it shut, and Draco called a house elf, and Harry asked for a few things. The house elf eagerly nodded it's slightly scarred face, and disappeared again.

"So - what did we learn today, Draco?" Harry teased Draco gently, as Draco crawled into the armchair, and Harry took the floor beside him. Draco sighed, as he repeated the two things he'd learnt.

"Don't insult a Hippogriff - and Professor Snape gets tetchy when you ask him about Professor Lupin…" Draco informed Harry, who gave Draco a confused look, but let him go on.

"Tried to ask him why he didn't like Lupin, and he froze completely." Draco explained. "We'll have to pry it out of one them."

"You're such a girl. They have their rights to secrets…"

"You're the third person to tell me that today! GAH! Why am I suddenly a girl?" Draco panicked, and Harry laughed, putting a hand on the paler hand.

"Calm down. And if didn't act so much like a girl, you wouldn't be called a girl so often! Stop hogging the mirrors in the morning for a start." Harry teased Draco, who pouted, and crossed his one arm over his chest, while the house-elf popped back in, a little confused, but otherwise alright. He put their food down on the desk, and disappeared again. Harry grinned up at Draco, who was pouting still.

"Would you like me to feed you?" He asked Draco, as if he was kidding. Draco let a smile ghost over his face, before letting it show. "…please?"

Harry snickered, and picked up a kebab and took a piece off the end of it. "Lamb okay?" Draco nodded his head, a little too eagerly, and Harry found himself smiling as he fed the boy, who's right arm seemed incapable of moving more than an inch either way. He didn't really want lunch to end, but his watch kept going off at him for not getting a move on.

When Harry went to stand, Draco shakily pulled his wand out and pointed it at the watch. "Confundus!" He said cheerfully, and Harry's eyes widened. "Did you just confuse my watch?"

"I'll remove it tonight at dinner…I don't want to be alone right now, and besides, I'm sure you have as many questions as I do answers…" Draco said gently. Harry nodded his head and frowned for only a second, before he made good use of the extra pillows he'd stuffed in here. Draco laughed a little.

"May need to steal another arm chair…" He kidded gently, and Harry smirked, before launching into his first question.

"When did you know?"

"That I was gay, or that I loved you - I need specifics, Harry…"

"…both." Harry murmured. This was going to be one of the more awkward conversations he'd ever had, including the one with Petunia about how exactly the pudding had gotten on Mrs. Mason's head. At least she listened to him most of the time…

"Same time…I wasn't sure if I loved your fame at first, but when I practically started dancing on my broomstick when that rogue bludger was following you around, and started groaning the way I was so I could stay around you longer - I sort of figured it out…You?"

"Um…I…"

"Ahhh…you're one of those gay's in denial…"

"I am not! I just…haven't decided yet. I…am not making any sense right now, am I?"

"Um…NO, but it is incredibly funny watching you try and explain yourself."

"Oh…Hardy-har-har. Um. I guess…I'll say I'm bi, and I realised that I had some…feelings for you when last year I saw your dad yelling at you over getting you onto the team, and you messing it up. I so badly wanted to send that bludger his way to knock him out so he'd leave you alone…" Harry told him, lowering his head, before Draco's laughter made him look back up.

"Isn't it odd we realised on the same day?" He asked Harry, who found the hilarity in the situation quite worrying. "Maybe we're…"

"Aliens? Is that was Muggles call them?" Draco asked curiously. Harry snickered, as he nodded his head a little, and opened his mouth to ask another question.

* * *

><p>Remus John Lupin had become accustomed to all manner of odd, bordering on rude greetings over the years, being a werewolf. But not any he could remember were as odd as the one he got from Severus Snape that day when he was delivered a goblet of smoking liquid.<p>

"…Hello, Severus. Would you mind telling me what this is?" Remus asked curiously. But Severus didn't answer.

"Just swallow the damned thing! I want to see if it works! And if Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy come to you sniffing for answers, you're not to tell either of them ANYTHNG. Got it?" Severus greeted viciously, thrusting the goblet into Remus' hands.

Remus was slightly startled. He didn't like taking things he didn't know about. And what was Severus talking about?

"…About what in particular…and are you sure this is safe?" He asked, examining the liquid in the goblet. It didn't look safe to drink, he could see that much. But Severus wouldn't try and poison him - would he?

"Very sure, it's a Wolfsbane po…Can we continue this INSIDE your office?" Severus snarled, and Remus, still quite shocked, allowed the dark, yet pale, man into his office, putting down the potion and blinking at it from a side on angle. This appeared to quickly frustrate the Potions Master.

"…REMUS! All it does is help to tame you in your werewolf state! If you take it long enough, then you should be fine inside the castle until the moonlight hits you! Tonight is the first night of the full moon. Drink it." Severus told him, and Remus did, nearly choking half of it back up, wiping his tongue like a small child tasting something they didn't like for the first time.

"Blerch! That's awful, it better do what you say it does…And what don't you want me to tell Harry and Draco about?"

"Stop behaving like a toddler…And you are under no circumstances to tell them about us! …Or, more correctly, what used to be 'us'. We are in the past, and they don't have to know!" Severus nearly whispered, and Remus decided to play a little game.

"I live in the present and future, Severus. 'We' died a long time ago, and I really don't want to rekindle old flames, do you?"

"There were no flames! Just…panic and desperation!" Severus hissed back, and Remus smiled a little at him. "You never used to say that…You used to say I was everything…"

"SHUT UP!" Severus roared at him, standing up and Remus only cast him a sly grin, much befitting his opposing personality, the side he'd only ever let Severus see. Severus blushed, and stormed out of the room, practically spitting, before he turned and retrieved the still smoking goblet.

"I'll be back with another goblet tomorrow." He snarled. "Good. DAY!" Severus bid him farewell and left. Remus slid back into his usual demeanor, smiling sadly.

Sometimes, the little sparks of anger he got out of Severus were worth pretending he had forgotten them. But, he had to be stronger. He'd never survive if he didn't stop letting himself fall again. It had happened in fifth year, and when they'd gone their separate ways at the age of seventeen, they'd agreed there were no feelings involved - just a need for companionship, and mutual understanding of each other.

But Remus had let it go beyond that for him, and he felt foolish for it. But it was something he'd be willing to live with as long as he could. But how much longer he could lie, he didn't know. His eyes found the traces of smoke still in the room, lazily floating around, and pulled open a window to let it out.

"Why would Harry and Draco ask questions…and more to the point, why together?" Remus asked his Grindylow curiously, who just sat there in the tank. "Very interesting indeed…"

* * *

><p>I had a little fun writing this chapter - I don't know why, but I loved having Snape going mental. More of Snape in the next chapter, me thinks…and of Remus. Just cause I love him and his real werewolf-ness! Back soon :D<p> 


End file.
